


锤基如尼文系列5 Raido·归途

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新第五个字母，Raido，意为马车，表示愉快的旅途。设定是锤哥喝醉后两人在返程的路上玩马车play，会有一点点鞭打元素～





	锤基如尼文系列5 Raido·归途

Raido·归途  
酒后+鞭打+马车play

“说真的，洛基。我们回去得太早了。”金发男人半躺在马车的车座上，打了长长的个酒嗝。他晃了晃脑袋，还不安分地想站起身来。“要不是你硬要走，我还能再喝一轮。看到那个和我斗酒的家伙了吗？他现在还在桌下躺着呢！”  
“是啊，你赢了，哥哥。但你也醉了。我们还是尽快回去为妙。”他身旁的黑发男人半推半抱地把他摁回座位上，没好气地说道。“如果你被酒泡坏了的脑子还记得我们在旅行，就应该知道这里是中庭。这也就意味着，没有随从，没有雇好的马车，没有下人接应……谁愿意扛一头浑身酒气的巨熊回旅店？”  
洛基说着挑起窗帘的一角，看着陌生的夜色在车窗外飞速闪过，估摸着还要多久才能回旅店。这辆车是他出酒馆门时随手雇的，车夫除了耳背之外没什么问题，完全照他的意思挑最快的捷径走。他刚想转头警告托尔别半道上睡着了，结果耳边已然传来一阵雷鸣般的的鼾声。  
“哥哥？”没人回应，金发男人已经睡熟了。洛基叹了口气，伸手想推醒他。这时突然车身一个颠簸，窗前挂着的油灯晃动两下，几缕金光正好透过窗帘的缝隙洒在车座上，将托尔醉酒后的睡姿照得无比清晰。  
要说托尔在床上的睡相，洛基早在小时候就领教过了。简直和托尔的行事风格一样，说好听点是粗犷豪放，说难听点就是难看至极。看来，长了这么多年他还是没什么改进。只见托尔一头金发乱糟糟蹭着自己的肩头，毫无形象地半张着嘴打呼噜。肌肉壮实的长手长脚惬意地摊开着，挤得他几乎没地方坐。  
洛基撇了撇嘴，心道：真应该让他那群崇拜者好好看看他们光辉伟岸的王子殿下私底下究竟是什么德性！  
虽说表面上诸多不爽，洛基其实很享受这兄弟二人单独相处的时光，不然也不会同意这次的双人旅途。或者说，这场推脱半天才答应下来的旅行计划，其实早就在洛基心里盘算好了，只等着他傻乎乎的兄长接受暗示开口邀请。当然，凭他的自尊心，这事他是绝不会告诉托尔的。  
他暗自微笑着目光一转，视线一不小心落在托尔大大敞开的双腿之间，瞬间移不开眼了。  
托尔这裤子正是时下最受贵族男人们欢迎的一款：布料轻薄，贴身裁剪，平时紧包在腿上，勾出他们所推崇的健美腿型。一走动起来，平时刻意练出的肌肉线条立马显得一清二楚。只是这么一来，胯下那一团凸起过于醒目，看着颇不雅观，一般用上衣罩着。然而到了私密场合，他们却经常互相掀起对方衣服抓弄对比，开一些男人间的下流玩笑，管这个叫做“探裙底”。  
这种游戏洛基向来是不参与的，他知道自己对托尔的抚摸多没抵抗力，他可不想在众目睽睽之下，被自己的兄弟一摸就硬了。但他能从托尔旁边男伴惊羡的表情中猜到，那么粗大雄壮的性器包裹在丝滑的紧身裤中摸起来究竟是怎样美妙的手感。光是想象就令他下身燥热难耐，多少次都是回宫后自己用手抚慰前茎和花穴，才勉强让欲火平息。  
现在他终于有机会好好观赏抚摸这个大家伙了。反正回去的路上马车还要跑这么久，不如……先玩玩？  
听着耳边托尔在睡梦中发出平缓清晰的呼吸声，洛基轻手轻脚地解开了他的上衣，将贴身衬衣卷到胸前，露出他腹肌完美的健壮腰身。  
为了配合托尔新换上的深红衬衣，他的衣裤和长靴都是浅淡的金白色。低低的裤腰上，只系着一条装饰性的细皮带。虽说清爽，但轻滑的布料一被皮肉挤压就透出一股若隐若现的肉色，特别是胯下那部分，被他傲人的尺寸一顶，连龟头的形状和颜色都看得清清楚楚。  
洛基双眼直勾勾地盯着那根紧压着布料的硕大性器，想象着一会儿它在他小穴里肆虐冲撞的滋味，不禁双腿发软，花茎反而硬了几分。  
“托尔……哥哥……”他将头枕在托尔的肩膀上，嗅着他发丝间的熟悉气味，轻声念着他的名字，伸手摸上了他鼓囊囊的胯部。即使主人正酣睡，这肉棒也分外活泼，在布料与手指的摩擦挑逗下热乎乎地硬挺起来，带着火热的脉搏，在双腿之间撑起一座肉色的小峰，发红的峰顶有一小块凹进铃口中，渗出一圈显眼的滚烫岩浆。  
“嗯……”托尔在他的抚摸下皱起眉头，口中发出些模糊地声响，大概是因为逐渐勃起的下体被裤裆勒地难受。  
“别急，哥哥。马上就好……”洛基一边夹紧双腿摩擦自己饥渴的后穴，一边想要解开那条碍事的腰带，一时激动竟把这根只重视美观却毫不实用的皮带拦腰扯断了。但这时他哪管得了那么多，把断成两截的皮带随手一扔，急不可耐地将托尔的长裤褪到大腿上。  
“啊……”托尔发出一声如释重负的长叹，眉头也舒展开来。那条被束缚已久的肉龙终于挣脱了枷锁，昂首挺立在洛基注视的目光下，随着车身摇动的幅度，自由地上下晃动着。  
一看这充满雄性气息的肉棒在他面前弹跳，洛基着魔般地从座位上滑了下来。他跪在托尔双腿间的软垫上，张口含住了涨得通红的柱身，动作流畅得连他自己都很惊奇。他那么高傲一个人，明明最讨厌位居人下，但现在却心甘情愿地跪在哥哥面前，以一个卑微的姿势含着他的性器，埋头舔舐吮吸。  
睡梦中的托尔只觉得周身热血涌动，下身异常舒服，好像插在一个湿软温热的小洞里，一条灵巧的小舌卖力地勾画着柱身凸起的条条血管，围着龟头旁边敏感的肌肤打转，轻戳着渗水的铃口，还不忘刺激性器根部和底下连着的囊袋。虽然车身不时的晃动和洛基生涩的爱抚技巧难免让其中掺杂些牙齿磕碰的细微刺痛，但那饱含热情的服侍依旧让他获得了极大的快感。  
而身体对快感本能的反应让托尔无意识地动起了腰，将性器在洛基口里捅得更深，几乎戳到了喉咙。  
“呃！”没有口交经验的他毫无准备，顿时噎了一下，干咳着吐出性器，抬头瞪了一眼突然乱动的男人。托尔依然双眼紧闭，没有醒来的意思，只是在睡梦中摇晃着下体，对突然失去的口舌服务感到不满。那棒身上粘满了一层亮晶晶的唾液，还有几丝一直连到他的唇齿间。  
口中满是哥哥的气味，洛基仍然不能满足。他忘情地亲吻着似乎随时都会爆发的硬挺茎身，却没有继续爱抚，而是开始脱下自己衣物。不知为何，他固执地想要托尔的每一滴精液都射进自己的花穴内，一点都不要浪费。  
很快他就把自己脱得精光，并开始对着托尔的性器爱抚扩张自己瘙痒的小穴。他依然是跪坐在马车地毯上的姿势，只是将双腿大大张开，屁股翘起，尽量放松肉道，方便手指的深入。  
与在自己的床上做不一样，车身的震晃让他不好控制力道，戳得娇嫩的小穴发疼。然而手指一插入，穴口的嫩肉立刻将揉弄的指尖团团包住，蠕动着吮吸起来，那饥渴的劲儿让他自己都脸红。但手指毕竟只能照顾一下比较浅的地方，穴道深处空虚得难受，迫切想要一根更粗更长的东西插进去好好捅弄一番。而那东西正傲立在他面前，上面满是他自己舔舐时留下的唾液，上下跳动时不住地拍打在他的双颊和鼻尖上，留下一片水印。  
终于可以塞进三根手指时，洛基已经身子发软冒汗，花茎也涨得厉害。他看着面前那根依旧粗大硬挺的性器，也不管自己初尝人事的花穴吃不吃得下，强撑打颤的膝盖着爬上了座位，分开双腿，慢慢坐在托尔的双腿上。  
感觉有个温软喷香的人儿主动爬上来投怀送抱，托尔不知梦见了什么，乐呵呵地一手抱住弟弟光溜溜的腰肢，鼻尖在他幽香的发丝间乱蹭。洛基吓了一跳，尝试着扭动了几下，但身体被搂得紧紧的。托尔粗糙结实的胸肌摩擦按压着他胸口两粒敏感的红点，一双大手还在他的腰臀上揉捏着，他不由得呻吟出声，接着立马压低了声音，生怕将托尔吵醒。  
好在托尔抱了一会儿就放松了双臂，转去抚摸两条细嫩光滑的大腿。洛基松了口气，也顾不得那么多了，一手扶住那条滑溜溜的肉棒，一手抓紧他的肩，沉下身子慢慢坐了下去。  
“呜……”才刚进一个头，窄小的穴口就被撑得胀痛不已，而这疼痛感更让肉道收缩得更强烈，让已经吞下去的部分卡在那团嫩肉里，进也不是，退也不是。他倒抽一口凉气，想放缓动作，无奈托尔的双手一个劲儿地抱着他的双腿往下按，让他根本没有选择的余地。  
洛基咬紧下唇，一双碧眼蒙上一层水光。他将几声痛哼闷在嘴里，一边尝试着抬起腰，换一个不那么辛苦的角度。这马车却像是故意要和他作对，突然一个剧烈地颠簸，他身子正虚软，没留神一下子坐了下去。顿时，托尔那根粗大的性器瞬间没入了他的后穴里，直达从未有人造访过的深处。  
“啊！啊……啊……！”洛基顿时感觉下体被一根又热又粗的铁棒捅穿了，痛得他直接哭喊出声。结果还没等他缓过来，车座又是几下震动，那性器在他体内毫无章法地乱撞，插得他里面又涨又麻，整个人瘫在托尔身上痛哭起来，一双白嫩的长腿挂在他腰间，无助地抽搐着。  
“嗯？怎么……”这么一闹，托尔终于醒了过来，酒也醒了大半。低头一看，发现自己还在归途的马车里，衣服和裤子都被扒开了。他的弟弟正哭着，一丝不挂地坐在自己的腿上，屁股里还插着自己勃起的性器。  
托尔知道自己年轻，性欲旺盛，醉酒后难免做一些荒唐的春梦，但哪个都比不上眼前这幕真实淫乱。再联想起刚才梦中下体的快感，他似乎明白了这马车里究竟发生了什么。  
“哥哥，我错了……你快帮帮我……”洛基还趴在他胸前哭着，不住地道歉，可怜兮兮地求托尔帮他从这痛苦的状态中解放出来。做这一切的时候洛基一直紧闭着双眼，好像这样就没人能看见他现在这副淫荡的样子。  
托尔渐渐从震惊中恢复过来，身下性器被小穴湿热的穴肉紧裹着吞咬挤压的快感太过强烈，再加上怀中弟弟泪水涟涟的苍白小脸，他只觉得脑子一热：管他那么多，先干再说！可他突然看见地上那两截断掉的皮带，一个从来没有过的残忍想法猛然蹦了出来：对这个总爱作弄人的捣蛋鬼，或许用只有用这种方式才能让他长个教训。  
所以，尽管内心激动不已，托尔脸上仍然做出一副阴沉不悦的样子，冷冷地无视弟弟的惊呼，一把掀起窗帘，冲车夫大喊一声：“别停下！往城郊去！”  
“这么晚了，两位大人还要出城？”耳背的车夫扯着同样的大嗓门，侧着脸问道。也得亏他耳背，两人在马车里闹出这么大动静，他在外面硬是一点都没察觉。  
“不，不出城，就往城郊的小路走！随便哪个方向，我叫你停下之前绝对不许停！”托尔大声命令道。  
车夫满腹疑惑地应了一声，猜不透这些贵族老爷们又要玩什么花样。但他高兴多赚几个路费，立刻调转车头往城郊飞驰而去。  
打发了车夫，托尔又拉起了窗帘，板着脸对怀中惊疑不定的黑发男人说道：“弟弟，你这个恶作剧……有些太过分了。我不喜欢，非常不喜欢。”  
洛基用一双含泪的双眸愣愣地看着他，好像没听懂他在说什么。  
“……不是恶作剧？”托尔叹息着摇了摇头。“唉，虽然之前就听说过一些关于你的传闻。但这些年来我一直提醒自己，无论你变成什么样子，你都是我的弟弟，我的亲人。无论什么时候，我都愿意接纳你。可我怎么也没想到，你会变得这样……不知廉耻。”  
“我没有……啊！”最后那个词听得洛基浑身一颤，下意识地张嘴反驳道，结果托尔只是胯下轻轻一顶，辩驳的话语就卡在喉咙里变成了浪荡的呻吟。呻吟刚出口他就慌忙捂住啊嘴，但为时已晚。  
“你没有？那现在是谁坐在我腿上，撅着屁股等操？老实说，你是不是还用这招勾引过其他男人？”托尔冷淡地将洛基从胸前推开，假装没看到他青白发抖的嘴唇。“算了，问你也听不到真话。我不如相信自己的眼睛。”  
他用一只手抓着洛基细瘦的胳膊，轻松地就将他从身上拎了起来，推倒在马车厚厚的地毯上。虽然托尔动作显得很粗暴，实际上却暗暗控制着力道，就算知道有毯子垫着，也不想真的弄疼他。  
但洛基从刚才起就安静得像个人偶，仿佛被哥哥短短几句话就抽走了全身的力气。他丝毫没有抵抗，低着头半趴在地毯上。长长的黑发垂下来遮住了他的侧脸，看不清表情。  
托尔看到这一幕，要说不后悔也是不可能的。但已经做到这步了，只有继续下去。  
“给我跪好！屁股抬高！”他弯腰捡起皮带，提起裤子坐在位置上发号施令。本以为要费些力气才能让这别扭的家伙听话，没想到洛基竟然一声不吭地照做了。  
托尔惊讶地看着弟弟趴跪在地上，顺从地抬起了臀部，打开双腿，将自己的后穴完全展示在他眼前。  
圆润挺翘的臀部看上去手感很好，大腿也光滑细白，只有股间那团刚被大肉棒狠狠欺压过的小穴看上去湿乎乎的，粘满了汗液肠液，张着粉嫩的小嘴，颤抖地开合着。  
托尔努力压制住自己逐渐升起的性欲，低头看了一眼手中断掉的皮带。这皮带还不足两指宽，上面嵌满金线珠宝。其中还有一块晶莹发亮的绿宝石，漂亮得就像他弟弟的眼睛。  
“啪！”只听一声脆响，这皮带就变成一根短鞭，抽打在了柔嫩的臀肉上，留下一根细细的红痕。洛基吃痛轻呼一声，小穴也被刺激地紧缩了一下，却没有回头。  
“啪！”接着是第二鞭，抽在他另一瓣臀肉上，更靠近敏感的花穴。他这次没有叫出来，倔强地硬撑着。即便如此，敏感的花穴还是在收缩中喷出几股透明的淫水，从穴口落下，一直淌到大腿上，色情至极。  
“弟弟，看看你这身体……不好好教育一下实在是太危险了。”托尔用手指沾了一点小穴喷出的液体，在他鲜红的穴口抹开。这个动作激得洛基屁股猛烈晃动了两下，依然不肯屈服。  
于是第三鞭，第四鞭……托尔毫不手软，一下一下地抽打下去，眼睁睁看着那雪白的双丘上浮现出一道道红肿的血印。  
“不给你点苦头吃，你还真不把我这个哥哥当回事了。”他抬手又是一鞭。“说，你以后还这样吗？还勾引男人吗？”  
连抽几下后，沉默的男人终于开口了，忍着疼痛痛的颤抖哭腔听起来既羞愤又脆弱。  
“是的，我还会！我就是这种人！”洛基不顾一切地喊道。“但我只要你一个人。哥哥，我从一开始就只想要你干我！”  
托尔的手僵在半空中，没办法再打下去了。  
“是你说的……我要干到你后悔为止。”他最后这样说道，搂着洛基的细腰将他翻了个身，露出一张满是汗水和泪痕的苍白面孔。托尔不知道如何面对那双令人心碎的碧眸，只有赶紧从地上把他抱起来，让他重新坐回自己的腿上。  
“嘶……”臀部的伤口火辣辣地痛着，洛基却还要嘴上逞强。“要来就来啊。怎么，难道神威托尔光说不练？”  
“你……知不知道再用这种口气说话，迟早被我干死在床上？”托尔双手抓住洛基的细腰，将他的臀部抬高了几分，接着松手挺腰，狠狠地干进花穴最里面。  
“嗯……啊……”肉道深处传来的撞击感刺激得他差点喘不过气来，仰头张开嫣红的薄唇，发出一声颤抖的痛呼，汗水和眼泪一齐滚落，没入乌黑的鬓角里。  
洛基的反应让托尔十分满意，抬起他伤痕累累的双臀，故技重施。颠簸的郊区小路让托尔抽插的动作更加激烈，只见洛基整个人都随着他捅刺的节奏上下摇晃着，头无力地歪向一边，凌乱的发丝在空中翻飞。  
托尔十指紧抓着洛基大腿与臀部连接出的光滑肌肤，操弄的动作越来越生猛，那充满弹性的臀肉和他的胯部撞在一起，发出“啪啪”的清脆撞击声。  
洛基已经哭得上气不接下气，下身被塞得满满的，熬过最初的胀痛之后就是阵阵酥麻的快感。每次他都觉得快到极限了，托尔却还在不停地深入，撞开肿胀的穴肉，撞向最敏感的那几处。  
一连串极速的顶弄后，他的叫声和喘息声越发放荡，包裹着性器的穴肉也阵阵紧缩，和体内硕大的肉棒紧紧纠缠在一起，卡在二人腰间的花茎也抬起头来吐着淫水，似乎再撞两下就高潮了。  
“我累了，洛基。你自己也动一动。”托尔突然停下了动作，在弟弟耳边微笑着说道。洛基睁开了双眼，泪水朦胧地望着他。然而托尔说完，懒洋洋地着往后一靠，真的就不动了。  
累？这一脸看戏的表情，哪里有半点“累”的样子？洛基忿忿地咬着牙。可是刚才的经历告诉他，现在除了听哥哥的话，再没有别的办法。  
于是他慢慢地扭动腰肢，试着抬起臀部，感觉薄薄的肠壁被硕大的性器一点点撑开。坚硬的龟头仿佛有倒刺一般，随着他的动作向下退去，一路勾着充血的穴肉，又麻又痒。  
“嗯……”他低低地闷哼着，借着重力往下一坐，托尔粗硬的性器一下冲进了花穴深处，那里的穴肉一下子围了上来，压着这来之不易的肉棒吸咬了起来。  
“啊！啊！……”洛基仰着脸呻吟着，吃力地重复着抬起又坐下的举动，表情既痛苦又兴奋。托尔虽然遗憾看不见肉棒在他小穴中进进出出的光景，但光看洛基的脸就足够让人血脉喷张的了。他紧皱的眉头下，清冷剔透的绿眼睛里空无一物，只剩托尔的倒影。一串串泪珠从眼角滑落在绯红的脸颊上，被情欲染得鲜红的薄唇在空气中泛着水光，吐出一声高过一声的浪叫。  
洛基自己动了几下过后，渐渐没了力气，最后几下动作迟缓了不少。感觉到他体力不支，托尔终于坐直了身子，一把抓住他的两瓣臀肉，卯足了劲猛插起来。  
“啊！托尔……慢点！啊……太深了……”经过刚才的那几番捅刺，这次小穴松软湿滑了许多，抽插起来越发顺畅，两人获得的快感也水涨船高，动作更加激烈。  
洛基浑身泛起红晕，完全沉浸在情欲的快感中。他花茎早就泄了一次，花穴内也一片泥泞，抽插间能听到一片靡靡水声。  
“洛基……你里面真的好棒……”托尔抱着这具熟悉的躯体，叫着弟弟的名字，朝着他最不能承受的敏感点快速冲刺着，硬是把他生生干上了高潮。  
“呜呜……不要……啊！”怀中的男人无助地哭喊着，双手胡乱地抓挠着他的后背，小穴一抽一抽地包紧他即将爆发的性器，狠狠一吸。托尔登时也没忍住，一股浓稠的白液全喷在了火热的花心里。  
发泄过后，洛基累得连起身的力气都没有了，喘息着将汗湿的前额抵在他的胸前，瘫在托尔怀里一动不动。托尔的性器一直插在洛基温热潮湿的小穴里，感受着高潮过后肉壁细微的颤抖，不愿离去。  
“弟弟，你……”听到洛基好像趴在自己胸前小声地抽泣着，托尔伸手环住他的肩膀，另一只手轻柔地替他梳理脑后着湿漉漉的黑发。  
“别碰我。”谁知洛基抗拒地别过脸去，毫不领情。托尔一脸迷惑，搞不懂这人怎么裤子都还没穿上，就翻脸不认人了。  
“至少让我帮你把衣服穿上吧。你这个样子怎么下车？”托尔好声好气地哄着，半是强制性地抓过洛基的双手，这才让他不情不愿地放松身子，任托尔将两人弄出的痕迹清理干净。  
可怜外面坐着的车夫，一直在山路间奔跑到深夜，终于接到回旅店的命令。  
更奇怪的是，他明明记得进去的时候是这个金头发的大个子醉得厉害。不知怎么，下来的时候却变成他身边那个黑头发的美青年满脸潮红，靠在他身上站都站不稳。他自个儿倒容光焕发，还多赏了自己几枚金币。  
“嘿，那个谁……附近这一带你都熟吗？”刚要驾着车离开时，他又被这男人叫住了。得到肯定的答复后，托尔想了想又塞了几个金币在车夫手里，拍着他的肩膀说道：“很好，接下来的几周里你的车都被我俩包下了，就先停在后院里吧。我会吩咐店主找个马僮替你照料马匹……你知道的，明 天我们还有很多地方要去……对，就像今 晚这样，你老实听我命令就行了。车钱我出两倍。”  
车夫顿时喜出望外，满口答应下来，拿着钱千恩万谢地走了。  
托尔做这一切时，靠在他怀中的黑发男人一声不吭，像是生着闷气，却不肯向他开口说明。  
不过少有的，他能看透洛基的心思，并且为之感到内疚。“弟弟……你知道我刚才在车里对你说的那些都不是真的吧？我不过是一时兴起，没想过要伤害你。唉，我是说，对不起，我不该用皮带……”  
“我知道。”洛基迅速地打断了他的话，生怕托尔接着说下去。“我当然知道。”  
知道你刚刚还哭得那么伤心？托尔摇了摇头，接着又轻轻笑了起来，把洛基往怀里又搂紧了一点。 “那你也应该知道，我包车是为了什么吧？”他故意问道。  
“想得美！我一根手指都不会让你碰的。”洛基扭过头来气鼓鼓地说道，右手却早就伸了出来，被托尔牢牢地握在了手中。  
瞧，又一个显而易见的谎话。  
他们之间就是这样。总是说着些对方明知是假的谎言，一边斗着嘴，一边悄悄地交握双手，并肩踏上下一段甜蜜的旅程。

end.


End file.
